Progression
by Lapse in Judgment
Summary: It has been a week since Chloe was abducted by Lex. Her power is swiftly coming to terms and Lex wants to run some final tests. Ones that lead to having the meteor freaks killed. Can she save herself from that fate? chlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples! This is my first SV story and i really hope it doesn't go south like my XS story "Wild Fire" did. But it probably won't. Comments are appreciated. r&r!**

Drift

Chloe Sullivan looked up at the blue sky and smiled. Today was going to be a good day. She walked down the street to where her Yaris was parked, a laptop in her hand. Hard to believe that a week ago today she had discovered that she was a latent meteor freak. Chloe climbed into her car and looked at the laptop with a sigh. That little device had enabled her to avoid being slaughtered like all the other meteor freaks that had been identified, but there was still more it could tell her. She shook her head and started the car. She didn't want to think about it. Not until she got to Clark's. Without a second thought she drove off in the direction of the Kent farm, hoping that her find would help Clark track down the 33.1 location that had experimented on her.

Clark Kent was sitting on the couch in his living room, looking at a picture of his father. The man had given Clark so much, it was still hard, even a year later, to know that he was gone. Without thinking he switched on his super hearing, listening for a particular car motor. Chloe had told him that she had found something important over the phone and said she was coming. A smile crossed the farm boys face, widening into a broad grin. He could hear Chloe, five miles away, swearing about spilling her coffee on her lap when she ran over a bump in the road. He chuckled to himself. Same old Chloe. She was tough as nails, but she could get so angry if she spilled her coffee. He put the picture of his father away and began to make a pot of coffee. She would probably need it.

Chloe tramped up to the Kent's door in high bad mood. The wet fabric of the jeans clung to her skin, making her legs cold whenever the wind decided to blow. She reached out and pulled the door knob, only to find that it was locked. frowning, she rapped on the door. Still no answer. Chloe was growing annoyed now, Clark was home, wasn't he? "Clark, open the door!" she screamed, tapping her foot. Still, nothing. "Clark Kent, open this door now or I swear to god I'll get a meteor rock!" Howled Chloe, who had past being irritated, and was now full blown furious. Scuffling could be heard inside as, finally, Clark emerged at the door.

"Gee, Chlo' I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there," he lied, stepping backward to let his friend inside. Chloe shot Clark a withering look as she stepped inside.

"Don't give me that, Kent. A _deaf _guy could've heard me yelling out there," she grouched as she took her coat off. Clark gave her a good natured smile and folded his arms, leaning against the wall.

"So Sherlock, what brings you out here on this fine winter day, hmm?" Clark smiled, walking over to join her at the coffee machine. She gave him a look and chugged a cup of coffee before she responded.

"I found something i think is important on the computer you lifted from that doctor. It had lists of supplies shipped to Luthor Corp locations around Smallville and Metropolis. The supplies were the kind of things that you'd find in a evil lab, like scanners that can break down genetic code and needles specifically tailored for Luthor Corp. The things is, there's about thirty locations that the supplies have been shipped to, so it would take forever to check them all," Chloe said, showing Clark the order forms and addresses. The two of them were sitting on the couch, looking at the laptop intently.

Clark sighed and leaned back, looking at Chloe. Was it just him, or did she seem a little pale? "I dunno Chlo'. Is there any way you could narrow it down? Even with my speed, it would take a long time for us to check every single part of every single location," he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

Chloe shook her head sadly. "These forms are all identacle, making it virtually impossible to narrow down. Man, Lex didn't take any chances to make sure no one could pin point the location..." Chloe trailed off, staring into space. Clark gave her a quizzical look.

"Chloe?" He asked, concerned. Chloe turned around, looking like she might say something when her eyes began to water. She leaned over the back of the couch so fast Clark had trouble following her movements and vomited. Tears spilled down her face and her sides shook. Chloe staggered to her feet and fell off the couch, vomiting again. "Chloe!" Clark yelled dropping down beside his best friend, worry clearly printed on his face.

"C-cl-clark..." she stammered, in between gasps for air. Clark put his hand on her back, letting her ride it out. She attempted to stand again, and actually managed to take a couple of steps before she threw up once more. Chloe fell forewrad and managed to break her fall, not caring that she landed with her hands in the vomit. Clark glanced down at the floor and gasped. Chloe was throwing up blood. "He-help me" she gasped, looking at him with fearful blue eyes. Clark bent down and scooped her up before tearing off toward the er, hoping that he could help her.


	2. Chapter 2

Glide

Clark sighed and looked through the observation window to where Chloe lay in her hospital bed. Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been there all day, and all the doctors had been able to tell him was that she was experiencing severe abdominal trauma, what ever that meant. A doctor stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her, eyes fixed to the ground.

Clark took a step forward. He needed to tell Lois what was happening. If he didn't have an explenation, she'd kill him. Even if he did have one, she'd still probably kill him, but at least he would feel a bit better. "Did you bring in Chloe?" Asked the doctor, finally looking up from the floor. Clark was jolted back to his own body, his mind had been elsewhere, and started.

"Yes, that's me," Clark said, looking at her, "Do you know what's wrong?" The doctor sighed and lowered her eyes, shaking her head.

"We couldn't figure out what's wrong. We've given her some pain medication, and something for the vomiting, but there really isn't anything we can do," the woman sighed, still not looking him in the eyes. Clark's brow wrinkled. How could nothing be wrong? "We think it might be helpful if you relayed what happened before you came here." Clark nodded once, and the doctor lead him around a corner. "You said she was acting a bit out of character, right?" Clark nodded. "Describe it to me. Was it like a mood swing, or like a break down?'

He sighed and thought for a moment. Why was it a choice between those two? "Uh, kind of like a mood swing, i guess. she started swearing when she spilt her coffee, and she doesn't really swear. And, when i took a bit long to open up the door, she started yelling at me," Clark added, wondering what the doctor was thinking was wrong.

The doctor blinked, bobbing her head like an over grown bird. "And, she just turned around and started vomiting? Just like that?" She said, still not looking very convinced.

"Yeah, she stopped like mid-sentence and vomited." The doctor closed her eyes for a moment, a strange look on her face.

"Well, my diagnosis," said the doctor, taking a small step forward and putting her hand on Clark's shoulder. "It's entierly hormonal. She probably just had a bad mood swing, combine that with a time of the month and you have a very strange case of sever morning sickness," she said, looking at him coyly. Clark stepped back, suffering from information overload. What was this doctor thinking?

"H-How?" Clark stammered, uncertain as to how to word his question "How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked, virtually terefied of the answer. She shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands into her startched white pockets.

"That's the only logical explenation, but even that is a bit of a stretch. She should be fine in a few hours, so you can take her home then." The doctor looked at Clark, something almost unnoticable in her eyes. "While she's out, we **could **do an ultrasound, if that would help." Clark shook his head and blinked rapidly, trying to drive unwanted images from his minds eye.

"N-No thanks. She probably be even less thrilled about that..." Clark thought, saying the last part in his mind. With that he padded down the hallway, searching for a phone, and, inwardly, something to tell Lois that _wasn't _that doctors diagnosis.

_**A few hours later...**_

Chloe strode through the hospital doors, although a little clumsily from the pain killers, and took a deep breath. "Ahhh, fresh air. It tastes really good after having tasted nothing but hospital tubes stuck in your mouth for the past **_three _**hours," she smiled, beaming up at Clark. The farm boy gave her a snaggle-toothed smile, and continued walking, his mind floating off. What if the doctor had said was true? What if it was just a super charged mood swing? Maybe _that _was her krypto power, he chuckled to himself.

"Hey, Chloe," he started, looking down, expecting to see the top of his friends head. Instead he was looking almost directly down her **top. **He backed a half step away, and got the full picture. Chloe was at eye level, with her feet floating a good six inches above the ground.

"What?" She asked, looking at him curiously, her head cocked to one side.

"You- you- look at your feet!" He yelled, shock coresing through his veins like electric blood. Still looking at him strangely, she glanced down. And screamed.

"AUGGHHH!" Chloe cried, as she realized that she was no longer standing on solid ground, but on thin air. As soon as she realsied that she was floating she collapsed to the ground, looking at Clark with wide eyes. "Clark..." she trailed off, her voice scared. Frantically hoping that no one had seen her floating, he picked her up and sped off toward his house, worried and frightened. What was happening to her?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry this took so long to post, but i was struggling with my albatross, aka "Over Load". This story is a lot easier to write** **for some reason. Any way, even this isn't romantic persay, it's the closest i've ever written to that genere, so please tell me how i do. r&r!**

Hover

Clark set Chloe down on the floor inside his kitchen, looking at her with wide eyes. Chloe looked around, making sure no one else was there. "Clark, whats happening to me?" She asked, her voice filled to the brim with fear. Clark looked at her, hoping upon hope that she wasn't expecting an answer, since he didn't have one. He just looked at her, eyes swiftly roving across her form. Chloe's eyes began to water ever so slightly. "Stop looking at me like that," she pleaded.

"Like what?" Clark asked, quickly changing his expression and stepping backward. Chloe now seemed to be radiating despair.

"Like i'm some kind of **alien**!" She blurted before she could stop herself. Tears were flowing freely down her face now,unrestrained. Chloe began to pace around the kitchen, arms behind her back. "I mean, i was id'd as a meteor freak, right? Maybe this has something to do with that! Maybe i should just ship my self off to Belle Reve and save you the trouble!" She cried turning to face him. Clark opened his mouth to speak when he noticed she was at eye level again.

"Chloe..." Clark began gently, unsure as to how to word what he had to say. He didn't even get the chance to ponder it. Chloe cut him off.

"I mean, every other kryptofreak has wound up in there anyway, so maybe it's inevitable! Maybe i'll wind up there no matter what i do!" She continued.

Clark was about to object when he realised that she was going to start ranting again. And although she had every right to, he had to cut her short. "Chloe, you're floating again!" He yelled above her running commentary. If Chloe had actually cared to notice, she had begun to climb a sort of invisible staircase, gradually gaining hight as she paced. In fact, she was only about ten inches away from the ceiling, and if she continued, she would no doubt smash her skull into it. She now turned and looked at him, quite surprised to find his head considerably below hers.

"UUUHHHH!!! NOT AGAIN!" She screamed, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, her face screwed up in fury. The air underneath her almost seemed to shimmer, distorting the images of what it covered. The air began to shimmer with more ferocity, seeming to dance with anticipation. Chloe suddenly lurched up another few inches toward the ceiling. Clark looked at her alarmed. Chloe's face was slowly but surely turning a shade of something like magenta, and her eyes had been replaced by a series of wrinkles that were collapsing in on each other.

Clark reached up to grab her and bring her down when she shot up another two inches, beyond his grasp. Cursing under his breath, he looked up at his hovering friend. Chloe was still yanking at her hair and, probably, inwardly screaming at herself about something she had no way in controlling. "Chloe, calm down, just calm down," Clark soothed, using a the tone he had used to coax people like Ryan and Javier to calm down and listen to him. Chloe unscrunched (if such a word exists) her face and looked down at him, still radiating terror and, to a certain degree, fear. "Calm down," he repeated, slowly extending his hand towards her. This kind of action was usually used when he was trying to calm down someone at least three years younger than himself, but it was worth a shot. Sniffling, Chloe reached down and grabbed his hand, all the while floating down toward the ground. Clark grabbed it tightly and pulled her into a hug, holding her against him. Chloe wrapped her arms around him a began to cry softly. "It's okay," Clark said, murmuring into her hair while gently rubbing her back, draining her of any remaining tension or anger.

The two of them made their way over toward the couch and sat down, Chloe still crying softly. Clark gave his friend a reasuring smile and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. "Want some coffee?" He inquired sweetly, kneeling down in front of her. Chloe merely nodded, and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Clark headed into the kitchen and quickly made a pot. When he returned he saw Chloe with her knees pulled up to her chest, not moving. If it were not for the rise and fall of her sides, it would have been very easy to think she wasn't alive at all. He set the cup on the table and turned to the fire place, setting the logs in it aflame, and turned to her.

"D-did your abilities ever scare you?" She asked, not looking at him, instead concentrating on the steaming cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

"Yup, all the time," Clark replied, with a solemn nod of the head. Chloe turned and looked at him, stunned.

"B-but, you all ways seem in control, like it's easy," Chloe said, cocking her head at him in the way he knew so well. Clark shifted a little, looking her in the eye.

"I might make it look easy, but i wasn't always in control. When i was six, i just supersped, just like that," he said, snapping his fingers. "It really scared me, not knowing that i could do that. I mean, when Lex ran me off that bridged all those years ago, I didn't know I'd be okay. I sacred myself then to. Theres only one of my powers that hasn't scared me, and it probably never will," Clark continued.

Chloe wrinkled her forehead, deep in thought, flames casting varying patterns across her face. She thought for a moment and turned to him again. "What one of your powers hasn't sacred you?" She asked, setting her head on her knee.

"My strength," Clark replied. "I've been that strong since i was about three years old. Apparently i lifted this huge oak bed above my head when my dad came under there to get me." He chuckled to himself, thinking, once again, about how much his father had given him. Chloe leaned her head against his shoulder. Clark turned and looked at her, and noticed large bags under her eyes. A quick glance at the clock explained that. She had come over about six in the evening, they left the hospital at nine-ish and it was now about ten 'o clock. Not really late, but late enough for fatigue to set in. He shifted a little so she was a bit more comfortable and she gartefuly nestled against him.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked tiredly, already begining to drop off. Clark sighed and looked at the top of her head and sighed.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow," He muttered, gently kissing the top of her head, something he hadn't done before. Chloe was obviously satisfied with the answer, as she drifted off almost immediately. Clark, however, didn't fall asleep quite as fast. It was one thing to be the one with the abilities, but how was he going to teach her?


	4. Chapter 4

**There it is, another chapter. i haven't gotten any reviews on my other chapter, which is kind of depressing. Oh well. The next chapter is the last with just Clark and Chloe, Martha and Lois come in after that. r&r!**

Float

Golden fingers of warmth snaked through the blinds, gently caressing Clark's face. He smiled in his sleep and shifted around a little, curling a bit deeper into the couch, trying to escape the light. He turned his face towards the backrest when he noticed that something was missing. A slight pressure against him. "Chloe...?" He asked in a voice drunken with sleep. No reply met his ears, not even a slight shift of position to indicate anyone had heard him. Clark let out a small groan at the thought of having to open his eyes. He_ really _didn't want to wake up. He hadn't fallen asleep until about three in the morning due to the worst case cenarios running through his head and was really tired. "Chloe." He tried again, hoping that she would reply this time so he wouldn't have to wake up. Still no answer. Clark let out a louder groan and forced his eyelids open. He looked down where he thought Chloe's head would be. Instead, he saw the fringe of the blanket he had given her the previous night... Oh no.

Chloe smiled in her sleep. Like Clark she didn't want to wake up. For the first time in the past week she had actually had a good dream. She had been flying over Metropolis, the patchwork of concrete passing beneath her. It had been a really good dream, especially since all most all of her other dreams had involved her blowing up said city. Chloe shifted positions, trying to get comfortable. Something just _didn't_ seem right. A cool whisper of air tickled her shoulder and she pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her. Man, it was **cold.** It hadn't been this cold last night, or had it? She couldn't remember. Mind you, last night there had been a fire, so that would have kept her warm. Hmmm, Chloe thought. Even though the fire was out, she should still be warm. It was Clark she was lying against, after all. The guy was a fricken space heater. Chloe cracked open her eyelids to see what was going on. A quick glance was all it took to tell what was wrong. Everything seemed _lower_ now. Oh no.

"Chloe!"

"Clark!"

"You're floating again!"

"Well no freakin' duh!"

"Hey, I was just saying!"

"Help me!" Chloe cried. There was no fear in her voice, just annoyance. She was currently propped up on one elbow like one would if they were just getting out of bed, the blanket dripping off her sides like water off of an ice sculpture. Clark cautiously pulled himself out from under her (okay, that sounds gross...) and stood up. In her sleep she had somehow managed to float up a good foot above him, leaving just enough room for him to slide out. (Again, ewww.) Clark looked at her, uncertain as to what to do. Chloe groaned and drifted into a sitting position, like she was sitting with her legs hanging off an invisible chair. She gave him an impatient look. "Well?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

Clark started to move then remained still. What in God's name was he supposed to do? He shook his head. Even if he was fully awake he probably wouldn't know what to do. "Uugghh..." He trailed off, hoping that she could tell him what to so. Usually they came to agreements about things and one rarely ordered the other to do something, but this time he was hoping that Chloe would have something in mind.

Chloe was starting to grow impatient, not to mention tense. She had gotten freaked out just by the _thought_ of floating again, and now, here she was, floating again. Just perfect. Great way to start the day, scare you and you're friend out of their wits. "Uh, Clark? Still with me here?" She asked, leaning a bit forward and grinning playfully. Clark seemed to snap back to the present and looked at her, his eyes scanning her looking for something... An answer. Chloe's face dropped at the relization. He didn't know how to get her down. She wasn't really up,mind you, but up enough for her to start to panic. Chloe was starting to grow a little frantic and reached down, trying to grab one of the couch cushions. Being a foot above them, she couldn't reach, and that was scaring her. Chloe's eyes darted around for something that she could reach and she saw nothing. Panic was rising inside her, welling up like lava inside a volcano...

The air beneath Chloe began to dance again and Clark darted forward to grab her, hold her there. He wasn't moving at super human speed, which gave her enough time to shoot up into the air. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath. This whole floating problem was growing in leaps and bounds. Yesterday she had only shot up a few inches, while this morning, only hours later, she had shot up a good foot. Hadn't he promised to help her? Chloe was becoming freaked out again, her entire body seemed to be crying out with panic. It couldn't all be shown on her face. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for something to hold onto. Cup full of cold coffee, table, couch, nothing useful. She looked back at Clark, who was, once again, at eye level. It had always bugged her that he had been what she refered to as "freakishly tall", but now she would have given just about **anything** to be back at her usual level.

"Well, don't just stand there looking like a tool, help!" Came another cry, this time more frantic than anything else. Clark's mind was racing. What had gotten her down last night? He glanced at her again. Chloe was freaked out, obviously, and she was in panic, like yesterday, nothing had changed except the times.

"I will, all right. Just let me think!" He exploded, throwing his arms in the air. He had bellowed with such force he had activated his super breath, blowing her backward. Chloe careened over the back of the couch and crashed into the wall behind her. With an "oof" she crumpled to the ground, staying pinned against the wall thanks to the hovering for a moment before falling to the floor. It took Clark a moment to realise what he had done. He cleared the distance between them in two steps and was by her side, seeing if she was alright. "Chloe?" He asked, dusting a few wisps of hair out of her face. Chloe remained motionless for a moment and then grunted, beginning to haul herself up off the ground, wincing as she did so.

She took a quick look around and grinned at him, holding her back. "Well, at least i'm on the ground now," she said cheerfully, a whisper of pain just entering her voice. Clark gave her a look of concern and she rolled her eyes. "I'm** _fine _**Clark," She smiled. "The most that's gonna happen is i'm gonna get a bit of a bruise. The big problem is this floating. We don't know what triggers it, but that's not important right now," she said, surprising him. "What's important is how to get me down. That way if it's triggered I can get down and it won't matter what triggered it," Chloe continued, giving him a look. Clark furrowed his brow. When he had learned to control his abilities he had always learned to control the trigger, and then he just got used to it. But what Chloe had to say made a lot of sense as well. Why not just learn to control it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this one was longer and more fresh in my mind, so it was a bit easier to write. I changed how Chloe got hurt so it made more sense. Please review or i won't post anything. oh, and anybody who has any words to do with flying, please let me know. I'm running out fast.**

Off

It turned out to be very hard to figure out how to get Chloe down, because she simply wouldn't go **_up. _**It was like there was some invisible barrier between Chloe and the air now. They had tried everything, from having her jump up, to leaping off the top floor of the barn. Chloe threw herself down on the couch, utterly beat. She turned her head to look at Clark, who was standing in the doorway. "This is impossible. It's like i only start floating when i don't want to, and when i do i can't!" She cried, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her face. Clark let out a long breath and sat down next to her, trying to think of something to say. He couldn't. After the enitial glitch that came with using his powers for the first time, he could almost always make them come back. She couldn't. Maybe it was just a meteor freak thing, but the other mutants he had wound up fighting never had any trouble accessing their powers.

"We'll figure it out," he replied lamely, unable to think of anything better to say. Clark looked at the pillow and smiled. "I can see you rolling your eyes at me." Chloe scoffed and smacked him with the pillow. Clark laughed and pulled it off her head again. He looked at her and noticed she was frustrated. A sudden idea flashed into his mind. "Wait here." Clark said and darted off, leaving Chloe sitting there perplexed.

"Clark?" She asked, sitting up. A sudden woosh announced his return. There was Clark, standing there with a book in his hand and a small grin on his face.

"I just had an idea," he smiled. "Come on," and with that the two of them headed outside once more, toward the slightly heated barn. Once they arrived, Clark began leafing through the book, scratching his head and muttering to himself. Chloe walked over and tried to look over his shoulder, wondering what he was up to.

Surprise and amusement were written all over her face. "Yoga? That's your great idea, yoga? I though maybe dropping me off the Empire State Building or something, but this is just ridiculous," Chloe laughed. Clark fixed her with a look and she managed to reduce her giggles to light chuckles. Still smiling, she continued. "Why yoga anyway? Why not Tai Chi or something like that?"

"It was Oliver's idea, actually. He said that if you relax and clear your mind you can find things out about yourself that even you might not know. I though it might help us find your trigger, since your idea of just getting you down isn't going very well," Clark replied, looking rather embarrassed.

Chloe smiled and ran her tounge over her teeth thoughtfully. As Clark's gaze turned intense she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, we'll give it a try. Don't say i didn't warn you, Kent. I'm _not _flexable."

**_&&&&&  
_**

Clark was genuinly amazed at how little credit Chloe gave herself when it came to physical activity. More than once when they had tried a new position she had pointed out what he was doing wrong, and told him how to fix it. They were now in a pose known as the Cosmic Dancer, a sort of lunge position with your arms stretched out over your legs. If anything, **he **was having more trouble with this than she was. Clark groaned and pulled out of the position, massaging his calves. Man, it HURT to stay in those positions for long. Chloe looked over her shoulder and laughed. "This is great. The man of steel can't even stay in a yoga position for more than a minuet. Wasn't this **_your _**idea?" She asked, pulling out and stretching one of her arms behind her head.

Clark sighed and sat down on conveniently placed bale of hay, shaking his head. Chloe walked over and took a seat beside him. "Well, this is a waste of time. We've been at this for about an hour and i don't think we've made any progress," he pointed out, gazing intently at the ground. The remark urned him a smack on the head. "Hey! What was that for?!?" He demanded, wheeling around to face his friend.

"For being a moron. You wouldn't know if we made any progress, would you? No. _I'm _the one who would notice, 'cuse I'm the one with the unknown trigger. And, actually, I think I might have figured it out." Clark turned and looked at her intently, giving her his full attention. "Frustration. That's what triggers it. When i get angry or frustrated or panicked, i start to float. If i calm myself down I'll be able to stay on the ground, and if.."

"You rile yourself up you'll float." Clark finished, looking at her. As he looked at her, he realised what she had actually meant by that. "Chloe, no, He said, trying to sound reasonable. It didn't fly.

Chloe stood up, hands on her hips, giving him a look of disbelief. "What! That's so not fair!' She cried. Clark didn't let his guard down for half a second. He wasn't backing down. "Why can't I even try, Clark? You helped an eleven year old girl with her abilities, why can't i at **_least _**try to access mine?" Chloe demanded, now growing angry, and starting to float. Her eyes blazed with fury, meeting his Clark jumped up to argue with her.

"Because! Maddie wasn't in danger of being slaughtered if she was caught using her abilities!" Oh, the difference a single year makes. If Chloe had developed her powers a year ago, she wouldn't be in danger of being taken away or killed. She might have had his dad to help her control her abilities. If she had developed her powers a year ago, they probably wouldn't be having this conversation turned argument. If she had developed her powers a year ago, she probably wouldn't have wound up in the accident that she did.

Chloe and Clark were having an all out screaming fit at each other, the worst in the history, or even in the future, of their friendship. Clark could handle the emotional hammering he took, simply because he was used to being accused of things. Chloe had a thick skin, but not Kryptonian thick. Tears welled up in her eyes, and not the kind that were caused from excessive yelling. Chloe took the option most people take when they can't stand something anymore. They walk away. Or run, depending on the severity of the situation. But this case was different. This time, she didn't walk away. She _**flew. **_

Clark stopped mid-sentence and stood, stunned, as the slipstream hit him full in the face. "Chloe!"

Chloe was completely amazed when she took off. She hadn't noticed that she was flying, until the snow began to chew at her stomach, which was skimming above it. Chloe's arms were planted firmly to her sides, fanning out slightly near her hips. Her hair was flattened against her skull, cold air raking it's claws across her eyes. "Augghh!" she cried as she somehow managed to swerve out of the way of a cow. Glancing over her right shoulder she looked, stunned, at just how far she had gotten from the barn. It was very lucky that Chloe turned her head back when she did, or she would have wound up dead.

Chloe struck a tree stump hard with the left side of her face. In the space of a split second she crushed her cheek bone into her head and tore the top of her left ear off on a sharp piece of bark. Her body crunched against the stump like an acordian, crushing four of her ribs. She flew over the hill and crashed on the other side, letting out a scream as she slipped from reality.

Back at the barn, Clark was trying to figure out which direction Chloe had flown off in. She hadn't been moving as fast as he could run, so he shouldn't have had this much trouble knowing where she had gotten to. Clark groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, thinking. He had promised to protect her from Lex and to help her control her abilities if she ever gained any. She knew the trigger, that was good, but wasn't she putting the cart before the horse? (authors note: i really have no idea what that saying means, but i think it's kinda like taking things one step at a time. back to the story.) Why try to fly if you can't even make yourself float?! A horrifying scream flooded his ears and Clark fell to his knees, bellowing himself. While he was thinking he must have turned on his super hearing. As Clark began to recover, something hit him as painful as kryptonite. It was Chloe's scream. Barely thinking, he jumped to his feet and raced off to the source of the sound.

_.5 seconds later_

"Chloe!" He cried, looking around the field. It took every ounce of super human will power to keep from vomiting. Blood was strewn everywhere, making the ground look like some toddler came and spilled red paint all over it. A huge splat covered one half of the stump, sitting in the hill. Something was stuck to it. Trying not to hurl, Clark padded over to see what it was. And this time, he couldn't help but throw up. It was the top part of Chloe's ear. Whipping around faster than anyone except perhaps Bart Allen could see, Clark fell to his hands and knees, offering up everything he had eaten all day. Still shaking, Clark hauled himself up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Chloe!" He cried, hoping for an answer, something to indicate that she hadn't died hitting the log, or what ever had happened to the stump.

"Uuuuhhhh.." came a groan from the other side of the hill. Clark was there in a second, worried and completely frantic. He almost threw up for the second time in his life. There was Chloe, lying mangled on the ground, surrounded by a halo of blood.

"Chloe?" He asked, gently dusting her bloody hair from her eyes, wincing as he trailed his fingers over the tattered remains of her ear. He looked around, getting a larger picture of what had happened. A trail of blood was clearly printed on the snow, showing the exact path she had taken when she fell, or what ever had happened. Breaking every boundary in their friendship, Clark x-rayed her to make sure that her neck wasn't broken. He was dismayed when he saw the vast collection of broken bones and sprains that Chloe had gathered during the accident. There was no question about it, Chloe needed to get to a hospital. Clark scooped her up, feeling completely repulsed by the hot blood that flowed onto his shirt. For the second time in two days, Clark raced off to the hospital. A little voice in the back of his mind asked him the nagging question he was dreading to answer. _How are you going to explain this?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, i REALLY should've tried to finish this before Phantom, but i was in a smallville slump. still am. Not the huge fan i once was. Got obssesed with naruto instead. Everybody knows what chloe's power is, love it or hate it, and there's no point in me continuing this. Every story i've stared has been suspended now. I'm gonna try my hand at writing some song fics for naruto, but i may end up turning into a critic as opposed to a writer. Crap. I have all these great ideas, i just needa find a way to slot them into oneshots or i'll never get them out! URRGGHH!**  



End file.
